


Seduction's a Game, and Baby, I Came to Win

by Randann



Series: Ran's smutty bokuaka oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto pines like crazy, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gym Sex, Hilarious, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, and Akaashi's a total tease, but assholes, kuroo and oikawa are total assholes, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randann/pseuds/Randann
Summary: Bokuto wasn’t sure what made him fall first. Had it been those entrancing wave-like black curls sitting a-top of his head? Or his seductive blue eyes? Or maybe, it was that drool-worthy body of his? He didn't know, but oh, how Bokuto wanted to wreck him.OrKickboxing instructor Bokuto has a crush on yoga instructor Akaashi, and they all work at a gym.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ran's smutty bokuaka oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047424
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	Seduction's a Game, and Baby, I Came to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains explicit content! You're not into that stuff, click awayyy!
> 
> For the rest of you, Enjoy ;)

“Alright ladies and gents, let's pick up the pace!”

The stuffy room vibrated to the beat of loud electronic music and the collective movements coming from the people inside. The instructor stood at the front of the room pumping up his students as they kicked in sequence at the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. 

“C’mon we’re almost done with the last set, push through the pain! Let’s finish off the class strong! Follow the beat!”

The class’ students quickened the simple but exhausting attack combo their instructor taught them to match the pace of the last chorus of the song. With the room lit a bright neon blue, the loud beat drops of the song, and their instructor’s constant encouragement, each student jabbed, uppercut, and front kicked at the sand-filled leather bags with vigor. The song began to fade but no one dared to slow down as they followed their teacher’s enthusiastic movements up until the very end of the song. 

“Great job everybody! Excellent class today! Let’s get in a quick cooldown and I promise I won't torture you anymore after that.”

Everyone chuckled tiredly as Bokuto walked over to the back of the classroom to change the “Kickboxing class gainz” playlist that was currently playing, to his “Cooldown” playlist. The mood of the room changed when the soothing sound of an acoustic guitar began to play. The students put their drinks and towels back on the cubbies that lined the sides of the room and walked back over to the center of the class to partake in the stretching routine. Back at the front of the room, Bokuto admired his red-faced sweaty students. It had been an excellent workout class tonight and their hard work and achievement were evident in everyone’s tired forms. 

He began the stretching routine he had created specifically for his kickboxing classes. Stretch forearms, then biceps, swing arms front to back a few times, and then reach one arm down your back while the other one pushes it down further. Repeat with the other arm. Move down to your waist, bend, stretch your hands down to your feet, reach as far as you can, and come back up. Legs and feet next. Lean on your left leg, stretch your right, then vice versa. Roll one ankle, roll the other. A few more stretches to make sure his students don’t get any muscle pains from the tough work out they had just endured, and with that, class was done.

“Thank you so much Bokuto!”

“Awesome class, always lots of fun!”

“Thank you, teach! See you Thursday!”

His students bid him farewell as they trickled out of the classroom. Bokuto’s Tuesdays and Thursdays 6:00 pm-7:00 pm kickboxing class was one of the most popular workout classes offered at the gym he worked in. It was so popular in fact that the gym’s owner, Daichi, had asked Bokuto a month ago if he’d be open to adding another hour-long class on Saturdays at 8:30 am, due to heavy demand. 

“Did you see me Bokuto-san!? I was all like _swoosh_ and _puahh_ against the punching bag! Soon I’ll have muscles just like yours!” The short red-haired student that had joined the gym around two months ago exclaimed excitedly at the instructor.

“Hell yeah little man! I’m already seeing some major improvements in your form! You’ll be sporting guns like mine in no time!” Bokuto answered back with as much enthusiasm as he unplugged his phone from the speaker and picked up his bag from the floor. 

Both men exchanged pleasantries as they walked out of the room, making sure to turn off the lights on their way out. Bokuto waved Hinata goodbye as they parted ways, Hinata heading to the locker rooms while Bokuto went over to the front desk to notify Sugawara, manager and gym owner Daichi’s husband, that his class had finished and he was leaving for the night.

The gym was a large establishment with 3 floors. On the ground level, there was the front desk, locker rooms, and three general workout areas: one for machines, one for weight lifting, and the last one, a free space for stretching and bodyweight workouts. On the second level, there were various rooms dedicated to separate workout classes offered at the gym, such as kickboxing, zumba, cycling, TRX, etc. Finally, on the third floor, there were two rooms, one specifically meant for yoga and aerial yoga, and the other for pilates. Attached to the outside of the building, there was a gym-owned café that sold foods and drinks such as protein shakes, cleansing juices, and healthy assorted goods. 

Bokuto loved working here. He’s always been a sports junkie and enjoyed spending his free time exercising. For a 24-year-old recent college graduate with an exercise science bachelor’s degree, what better way to earn a little cash than by working as a gym instructor.

He walked over to the front desk where Suga usually worked. Instead of the manager though, he was met with two coworkers chatting by the large desk. Kuroo, the TRX instructor, and Iwaizumi, one of the personal trainers. Both close friends of the kickboxing instructor. 

“Sup bros, how’s it going? Seen Suga anywhere?” Bokuto asked as he approached them. 

“Hey bro! Nah I haven’t, sorry. Were you looking for him?” Kuroo replied. 

“Yeah, I was gonna let him know I’m off for the night.”

“Well, I think I saw him head upstairs, he should be coming down soon.” Said Iwaizumi while handing Bokuto the sign-out sheet. The gym personnel didn’t have to announce their departure to the manager, just simply sign their name, date, and time they’re leaving on the sign-out sheet. However, those who were close friends with Suga and Daichi liked to also personally let them know when they were leaving after their shifts, out of friendly courtesy. 

“Actually, a few of us were gonna head to the bar down the street and have a couple of drinks. You should join us.” Suggested Kuroo. 

“I don’t know man, I’m pretty beat.” Bokuto was always exhausted by the end of his kickboxing classes. Maintaining his enthusiasm high for a whole hour to motivate his students was enough of a workout as it is, nevermind the actual exercise he got from it. 

“Oh don’t be like that! We’ll give you a jager bomb, the red bull in it will wake you up!” Kuroo joked, Iwaizumi laughing next to him.

“Who’s going?” Bokuto asked. 

Iwaizumi replied, “Me, this dickhead,” -pointing at Kuroo- “Oikawa, Suga and Daichi might join us later, Kozume is going to meet us over there, and… oh right! Oikawa said he was also going to ask-”

“Akaashi!!! Please come! We haven’t properly hung out since my engagement party 3 weeks ago! Suga! Please tell Akaashi to stop being such an insufferable hermit and come out with us!” Oikawa’s obnoxiously loud pleading suddenly interrupted their conversation. 

“The only insufferable one here is you Oikawa-san. I already said I couldn’t go. I’ve got finals coming up in 2 weeks and you always pressure me to drink half my body weight in alcohol.”

“Ugh, that’s not true! It’s Mr. Manager-chan over here that always corrals us into taking more shots. You’re only blaming me cause _he’s_ the one that writes your paychecks!”

The banter got louder as three figures appeared around the corner of the wall separating the welcome area of the gym from the inside. Oikawa was still yapping indignantly, Suga only laughing at him in response, and in the middle of the two, rolling his eyes, was the light of Bokuto’s life and the subject of his wet dreams: _Akaashi._

 _‘Ahh Akaashi.’_ Bokuto mentally sighed as little illusory cupids flew around his head. He’d been head over heels, absolutely enamored, with the yoga instructor ever since he first joined the gym and introduced himself as, “Akaashi Keiji”, at the employee meeting. It was love at first sight if you will. 

Bokuto wasn’t sure what made him fall first. Had it been the entrancing wave-like black curls sitting a-top of his head? Those raven locks, messy yet coiffed, beautifully framing his face. Or those seductive blue eyes? Teasing him, almost like he was daring Bokuto to fall in love with him. Or maybe, it was that drool-worthy body of his? Long legs, slim waist, cute little butt, all composed in an elegant stance. Oh, how Bokuto wanted to wreck him, turn that poised frame into a withering mess.

If anyone were to have found out about the things going through Bokuto’s head during that fateful employee meeting, he would’ve been fired and classified as a certified pervert. 

Every day since, Bokuto has only fallen more and more in love with the yoga instructor. Unfortunately, he’s never managed to make any advances towards him. It’s not that he didn’t want to, or hadn’t tried, it’s that every time he talked to the man, he suddenly became stupefied by the angel in front of him, and could only blabber some incoherent excuse before running away in shame. His friends always teased him about it, Kuroo and Oikawa especially, the assholes. They’d have drunken competitions to see who could make a better impression of a dumb-struck Bokuto trying to talk to Akaashi. As much as he hates to admit it, both were usually pretty dead-on.

“-kuto. Bokuto. Are you ok?” A voice called, snapping Bokuto out of his inner thoughts. 

Bokuto blinked as he refocused his vision and was met with Akaashi standing right in front of him, looking at him with concern. Behind him, the entourage of Bokuto’s personal hell was staring at him with smug, shit-eating grins.

“Oh, uhh, huh?” Bokuto uttered. ‘Jesus, get it together dumbass’ he cursed at himself. 

“I was asking you if you were going to go out for drinks with them, but then you got this really weird look on your face and became non-respondent.” Akaashi explained. 

‘Oh.’ 

“Haha, sorry Akaashi I was -uhhh, thinking about… whether I had left my burner on! Yeah, that! Anyway, I just remembered that I didn’t! So all’s good hahaha…”

Snickering could be heard from behind Akaashi at Bokuto’s ridiculous excuse for having completely zoned out. He swears he could hear Suga muttering, “This boy is hopeless,” to himself. Akaashi eyed him skeptically before shrugging and asking, “So, are you going?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m going. Are you?” 

“Well, I do have some studying to do. But I guess if everyone’s going, I’ll go too.” 

Kuroo suddenly manifested himself in between the two, “Wait, hold up,” he said. “Bokuto, weren’t you, “too tired” to go just a few minutes ago?” He questioned, his smile similar to that of the Cheshire cat; the incarnation of the Devil himself. 

Suddenly, Devil incarnate #2 appeared right next to him, this one hiding his intentions behind a fakely sweet smile. “Hmm, interesting. And you, Akaashi. You were so against the idea of going, what made you suddenly change your mind?” Oikawa asked, teasing intentions clear in his eyes.

Simultaneously, both Bokuto and Akaashi muttered something along the lines of, “Shut the fuck up Kuroo.”, and “I don’t know what you’re talking about Oikawa-san.”, as they looked away from each other, faces blushing a deep red. 

“That’s enough you two. Come on, I had a day full of clients and I’m starving. We’re leaving.” Iwaizumi interrupted, cutting through the uncomfortable air before it could get any worse. He grabbed Kuroo and Oikawa by the shoulders and pushed them towards the door. He voiced a “See you later Suga,” over his fiance’s whining, “But Iwa-chan! I wasn’t doing anything!” 

Akaashi trailed behind, his poker-faced persona slightly cracking as he blushed even harder when he accidentally brushed his shoulder against Bokuto on his way out. Bokuto remained stuck to the ground, shocked by Akaashi’s bashful reaction to Oikawa’s teasing and then bumping into him. 

He looked at Suga, eyes wide and a hopeful expression, “Do you think-”

“Don’t ask me, that’s something you gotta figure out for yourself. Now go, before they leave without you. Daichi and I will catch up with you guys later.”

At that, Bokuto turned around and stumbled out of the gym with his head in the clouds, elated at the possibility that a certain yoga instructor might actually like him back. 

* * *

Fast forward 3 hours, and Bokuto is 100% confident that agreeing to go out for drinks with his friends and Akaashi was a _complete_ mistake. He most definitely should’ve just gone home. 

To begin with, Oikawa had insisted on sitting next to his fiance -well, actually, he originally wanted to sit on his lap, but when Iwaizumi kicked him in the shin for being inappropriate in public, he resorted to sitting next to him instead-. Kuroo reserved the chair next to him for his boyfriend Kenma, who had joined them at the bar 30 minutes after they arrived. And lastly, Daichi and Suga sat next to each other across the table from him, which meant that the only place available for him to sit was -you guessed it- next to Akaashi. 

The second issue was that, among a group that consisted of 3 couples, there was bound to be some awkward tension between the only two single people at the table. And the tension didn’t just come from the two of them, but from their terrible, horrible, awful drunk friends who just kept adding fuel to the flame. 

“Jesus Bokuto, you can’t even look at him without blushing!” 

“Oh don’t you two look cute next to each other like that?”

“Here Akaashi, take my jacket before Bokuto gets a freaking aneurysm just by looking at your bare shoulders.”

Thankfully by this point, Akaashi was already pretty drunk, so everyone’s comments were going right over his head. But Bokuto wasn’t nearly drunk enough to not let their comments get to him. He was one step closer to committing mass murder if these assholes he calls “friends” continued to expose him. 

His last problem, was actually the subject of his infatuation himself. 

Akaashi was -for lack of a better term- hammered. While Bokuto had stuck to beers as his preferred drink of the night, with only a couple of tequila shots in between, Akaashi had 3 gin and tonics, and several shots. At some point in the night, Suga had ordered a multi-colored vodka shot board for Akaashi and Oikawa to compete against each other to see who could down their half the fastest. Oikawa was right, Suga _was_ the instigator of heavy drinking, despite the fact the he himself had been sipping on the same mojito he’d ordered since he got to the bar. 

Bokuto noticed that drunk Akaashi and sober Akaashi are two completely different people.

The only similarity between them was his quiet demeanor, still not really engaging in conversation unless prompted. But other than that, there were quite a few differences. Firstly, while sober Akaashi was sexy and seductive like a vixen, drunk Akaashi was cute. He giggled at everything, his face was permanently red from the alcohol, and he had this adorable little squinty smile that made Bokuto want to kiss him silly.

Then, there was another part of drunk Akaashi that starkly contrasted its sober counterpart. He was _handsy_. Earlier in the gym, Akaashi looked so flustered when he so much as brushed shoulders with Bokuto, but now -if the cheeky hand rubbing Bokuto’s thigh under the table is anything to go by- you could say he’s not really feeling “shy” like that anymore. 

Yep, coming to the bar was a mistake. 

Don’t misunderstand, Bokuto was euphoric, over the fucking moon, at the fact that Akaashi was making such a daring pass at him with his hand kneading his thigh. But he was also drunk, so he couldn’t tell if he actually meant it or if it was just the alcohol making him act like this. As the more conscious one of the two, Bokuto wasn’t sure if it would be right of him to accept Akaashi’s advances. 

The kickboxing instructor's mind was reeling at this point. There was no way in hell Bokuto could resist Akaashi’s sensual touching and rubbing much longer. Thank god he was wearing his compression leggings underneath his workout shorts, or else the bulge he was currently sporting would be very visible. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle the shame of having Kuroo or Oikawa catch him red-handed with a hard-on at the table. 

“Hey Bokuto, you look a little tense, is everything ok?” Daichi asked in concern from across the table. 

‘Am I ok? No, I am not ok. The man I’ve been in love with for a year is feeling me up under the table, I am definitely not ok.’ Bokuto thought to himself before letting out a strained laugh and answering,

“Yeah, I’m good, just uhm, sore, from teaching my class earlier.” Bokuto replied, feeling quite proud of the excuse he made up on the spot. 

Bokuto could hear Akaashi giggle next to him as he squeezed the upper part of his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Bokuto jumped at the act, knocking the table and almost toppling it over. This caused all conversation to stop, everybody at the table eyeing him quizzically. In a pathetic attempt at covering up his sudden action, he grabbed at his side and groaned loudly. 

“Ohh, man! My sides are super sore! I must have not stretched enough before class.” 

Much to Bokuto’s relief, no one questioned him. Everyone was either too drunk or didn’t care enough to investigate his weird behavior any further. 

“If you need some help with your muscle pains, you should go to Akaashi’s yoga class on Saturday. It always helps me after a tough week of teaching Zumba.” Oikawa suggested, snuggling up against Iwaizumi drunkenly. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t wanna intrude. I’m sure I’d just make a fool of myself, I ain’t even flexible nor nothin’.” Bokuto replied sheepishly. A whole hour of watching Akaashi stretch and contort his body into positions his dirty mind would probably find a way to turn sexual was a horrible idea. 

Akaashi looked at him innocently, even though he could see an impish glint in his eyes. “It wouldn’t be an intrusion at all. We mostly do stretches on Saturdays anyway, so it won’t be too difficult for you to follow. And if anything, if you’re stuck in any position, I’ll be there to give you a… _helping hand_.” Akaashi’s hand squeezed Bokuto’s inner thigh as he purred the last words. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and gulped at the implications of what Akaashi had just said. 

“That- that sounds great. I’ll go.” he breathed out, accepting the offer before he could even think it through. It was those eyes. They held him captive in a trance of seduction, it was impossible for him to decline. 

His hard-on was starting to get painful and he was ready to just throw all caution to the wind and take Akaashi against the sink of the bar’s bathroom. Bokuto has wanted this for way too long and had enough alcohol in his system by this point to make him think it was a good idea. 

Nothing was gonna get in his way from finally making Akaashi his tonight. Not their friends, not his heart close to pounding its way out of his chest, and certainly not the nagging voice of insecurity in his head telling him that he’s, “misinterpreting things! He doesn’t like you, you’re just drunk and so is he!” 

He was about to stand up and drag Akaashi to the bathroom when the yoga instructor suddenly froze up next to him and withdrew his hand from his thigh to cover his mouth. Within seconds his face turned a sickly green and he started swaying way more than he had been a few minutes ago. He stood up abruptly and muttered “I think I’m gonna be sick.” before bolting to the bathroom. Suga immediately got up to go help him, everyone else watching their retrieving forms in concern. At that, the occupants of the table came to a mutual consensus that it was definitely time to call it a night. 

‘Well,’ Bokuto thought, ‘that’ll do it.’ and called out to the waiter for the bill. 

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to Saturday was torturous for Bokuto. Ever since that night at the bar, he’s masturbated twice a day to the thought of Akaashi’s hand seductively rubbing and stroking his thigh. Even now, Saturday morning at 7:30 am, he still can’t get over what had happened. 

Of course, he had also been incredibly worried about Akaashi’s well being. The morning after, he texted Suga to make sure Akaashi was okay. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything serious, he just had too much to drink that night and slept it off once Suga and Daichi dropped him off at his apartment. 

Since then, Bokuto has only run into the yoga instructor once. He tried to talk to him, but the raven-haired only spared him a panicked glance before scurrying off to the third floor where he was hosting his class of the night. Bokuto didn’t know what to think. Was Akaashi embarrassed about having flirted with him? Did he regret it? The thought of Akaashi possibly regretting what almost transpired between them at the bar turned the kickboxing instructor into a dejected, gloomy mess for the rest of the week. 

Maybe it had been all in his head, and Akaashi was just playing with him. Perhaps he was just feeling lonely, being surrounded by couples at the table, and used Bokuto to distract himself. But he doesn’t believe Akaashi would ever do that. He’s always been so kind to everyone, including Bokuto. He would never do something so cruel. So then, why did he run away from him when they bumped into each other at the gym? 

This morning, however, brought a turn of events. Much to Bokuto’s surprise, he woke up to a text from an unknown number that turned out to be Akaashi. Immediately, all the sadness he had felt this past week flushed out of his body; he was overcome with giddiness at the fact that the blue-eyed beauty had texted him. After reading the text however, his emotions did another 180 and the only thing he could feel was dread.

Unknown Number, 7:00am

_Hello Bokuto-san, this is Akaashi. I was surprised to find out that I don’t have your number, I had to ask Suga-san for it. I am texting you to ask if you’d still like to come to my yoga class today at 11am. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it would definitely help you if your muscles are still feeling sore._

_Please let me know if you’re still interested. I’ll make sure to reserve a mat for you._

‘Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!’ Bokuto mentally cursed as he slammed his head back down on his pillow. While wallowing in his self misery, he completely forgot that he had agreed to go to Akaashi’s yoga class today. Damn those gorgeous eyes of his! How was he supposed to deny anything from those stunning pools of blue? Or their alluring owner? It was impossible for a mere mortal like him, especially when inebriated! 

Should he go? Bokuto wasn’t sure. He was afraid that things would be awkward between them. He was already uncomfortable with having to go to a yoga class, being the stocky clumsy mess that he is. He was fine with the art of kickboxing. It was fast, aggressive, and combative. He could do that. Very well in fact! But yoga? Yoga was slow, tranquil, and required composed stability that Bokuto does not think he has. 

But another side of him, like a little demon on his shoulder, told him to go. That things wouldn’t be that bad. He could make amends between them. And he’d get to see Akaashi. Akaashi in one of those loose-fitting tank tops and leggings that he always wore to class. Akaashi doing the downward dog pose while his shirt rode up his torso, revealing his soft tan skin… 

With lightning speed, Bokuto snatched his phone from the nightstand and shot Akaashi a text confirming his attendance to the class. What was meant to be written out as a confident “I’ll be there.”, ended up as a tragically over-eager misspelled jumble of, _“Ill b thear!!!!”,_ but it didn’t matter. It was done. He was going to that class and he was going to make things right with Akaashi. And as a reward for his bravery, he was gonna get to see the yoga instructor in positions that he’ll get to save in his head to fantasize about later. 

Foolproof plan. Right? 

* * *

Much later in the afternoon, at the gym and a successful kickboxing class in completion, Bokuto was trying his best to mask his nervousness about his upcoming yoga session.

Hinata noticed his teacher lacked the confident aura he typically exuded after class and asked him if he was feeling alright once they were the only two left in the room. 

“Yeah little dude, I’m good. Just got a lot on my mind.” 

Hinata side-eyed him doubtfully, not really believing Bokuto’s reassurance. Honestly, Bokuto was freaking out a little - _a lot_ -. There was so much unresolved tension from that night between Akaashi and him. He had no idea how the class would go. He’s been crazy about Akaashi for so long, even if he didn’t like Bokuto back that way, he just didn’t want things to remain awkward between them. Even if a relationship didn’t come out of this whole mess, despite the heartbreak, Bokuto would be more than happy with settling for a friendship. 

Hinata bid him a worried goodbye after they went downstairs in complete tense silence. Bokuto went through the door restricted to staff only, where the designated employee’s bathroom was, and made a mental note to text Hinata later that he was okay so that he wouldn’t worry about him. 

He splashed some water on his face to cool himself down once inside the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Everything will be fine. You’ve got this. You’re handsome, you’re cool, there is nothing to be worried about. Akaashi doesn’t hate you and you’re not going to make a fool out of yourself in front of him. Go in there, and show Akaashi what you’re made of!” Bokuto exclaimed at his reflection. The motivational speech sparked enough self-confidence back into Bokuto for him to change out of his smelly sweat-drenched workout clothes, and hop in the shower to freshen up. He put on a clean blue short-sleeved shirt and thin black sweatpants. Before he could change his mind and run out of the gym in fear, he walked out of the locker room and headed towards whatever destiny fate had planned for him. 

Once on the third floor, right outside the doors of the yoga classroom, the pumping effects of his motivational speech wore off and he stood there for a few seconds, hand hesitant on the door handle. 

“Need help?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Bokuto almost gave himself whiplash from how fast he turned his head towards the owner of the voice. 

Akaashi was standing a few feet away from him, head slightly tilted and a small teasing smile adorning his face. The nervous panicky Akaashi he had run into a couple of days ago was no longer present. The shorter male seemed to be back to his normal self. Comportment reserved, calm, and collected. Any trace of what happened between them earlier that week was gone.

When Bokuto didn’t reply, too busy trying to figure out if Akaashi acting so nonchalant was a good or bad thing, Akaashi chuckled and walked over to him. He gestured at the door handle and said,

“Allow me Bokuto-san. Class starts in 15 minutes and I must prepare the room.” 

Bokuto then registered that his hand was still on the handle, obstructing the way into the classroom. He retracted his hand in embarrassment and muttered, “sorry.” 

Akaashi opened the door and propped it open with a door stopper against the wall. He waited for Bokuto to enter the room as well, then walked to the large window that spanned most of the right side of the room to open the blinds. The mirror that covered the opposite wall reflected the sunlight coming in and lit the room in a warm yellow hue. 

“For our classes on Saturdays, we only use natural lighting since it’s much more relaxing.” Akaashi explains as he heads over to the large speaker in the corner against the mirrored wall to set up his phone.

Bokuto wasn’t sure how to feel about Akaashi acting so normal. On the one hand, he was relieved, because there was no uncomfortable air between them. But on the other hand, he felt a little… disappointed. He figures Akaashi’s just trying to act like their flirtatious little encounter never happened and move on. ‘It’s for the best.’ Bokuto thinks as he crosses the room to the cubbies lined against another wall, to store his shoes. As unfortunate as it was for the lovesick man that all that night had been was just a drunken mistake, he’s happy that at least they get to remain friendly with each other. 

People started to fill the room while Akaashi continued prepping for class. At 11 am sharp, a soothing melody began to play from the speaker. Bokuto watched from the back row, sitting cross-legged on top of his mat, like everyone else was, as the yoga instructor took a seat, facing his student from his place right at the front of the room. 

“Welcome everyone. Thank you for joining us today on this lovely morning. For those who are new, or have never taken our Saturday class, this is a restorative yoga session. We will be focusing on stretches and releasing any tension we may have built up during the week from our bodies and minds. Let’s begin.” 

Akaashi spoke in a soft and calming voice as he began with the first movements, simple breathing exercises combined with subtle body movements meant to support the lungs for deeper inhales and longer exhales. 

The class continued relatively smoothly. Turns out Akaashi was right, there weren’t any difficult poses that would cause Bokuto to embarrass himself in front of the class. Akaashi was a wonderful yoga instructor, the sweet lull of his voice immediately put Bokuto in a relaxed state of mind. The combination of movements and poses liberated his body from any painful muscle tension he had gotten from his kickboxing session earlier. He’d also enjoyed the lovely view of Akaashi extending his body into different positions, his pale pink loose tank top riding up to show his tight stomach and soft skin, just like how Bokuto imagined it would. 

They were currently setting up for a position a little trickier than the previous ones. It required them to go from downward dog to then bringing their left leg up to the front against their chest, while the right remained on the floor stretched out behind them.

“Ok now this next part might be a little bit harder, so I’m going to walk around and assist anyone who may need help with their balance.” Akaashi voiced as he stood up and began to circle the room, continuing to guide them through the movements.

“From here you’re going to move your left foot from the center of the mat over to the left, foot facing outward. Then, your right hand is going to reach behind your back, make sure your chest is nice and open, and raise your right calf to meet your hand halfway.”

Bokuto struggled to reach his hand back enough to meet with his calf, his inexperience with yoga catching up to him. His left leg was starting to shake from the pressure of keeping his body up. Before he could lose balance and fall over, a soft pair of hands steadied him, one on his lower back, and the other on his left knee. 

“Careful there” an angelic voice whispered close to his ear. Bokuto flushed red when he turned to face Akaashi. His face was just a few centimeters away from his, which made him blush even harder. The smile on Akaashi’s face was small, almost unnoticeable, but the sudden shift from an innocent smile to a devious smirk was impossible to miss. 

“Here Bokuto-san, let me help you.” He said as his hand on Bokuto’s back inched lower, grazing his butt and giving it a light squeeze before quickly grabbing his ankle and pulling it closer to his stretched out hand so he could grab it and complete the pose. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the audacious move, wildly turning his head to look around the class to check if anybody had seen it. Everyone seemed to be too preoccupied maintaining balance to notice them. Akaashi was seriously good at being inconspicuous. He remembered how his fondling hands below the bar’s table had also gone completely unnoticed. His neck swiveled back to the yoga teacher, but by, then he had already left, walking back to the front of the class. 

_‘WHAT?’_ Bokuto internally screamed as he tried to process what just happened. He was starting to get a headache from all these mind games Akaashi was playing with him. First, the yoga instructor had never really shown interest in the kickboxing instructor until that night at the bar. Then, he feels him up beneath the table, clearly making a pass at him. Then, when Bokuto tries to ask him about it, he gets all weird and nervous and runs away. Today, he suddenly appears to be completely past everything that had transpired, only to feel him up again?

The rest of the class passed by in a blur as Bokuto tried to collect his thoughts and control his spiraling emotions. While Bokuto vegetated on his mat, everyone else had already started to clean theirs up and store them in the storage closet above the cubbies for their personal belongings. 

Akaashi was over by the speaker, phone unplugged and music no longer playing. He seemed to be engaged in a heated texting argument, judging by the way his eyebrows furrowed and his naturally pink lips frowned slightly as his thumbs quickly typed on the small screen. 

Bokuto stood up after all the students were gone. He was at a complete loss; why did the yoga instructor keep toying with him like that? And most importantly, why did he like it so much? He was about to put his shoes back on when a sudden, “Bokuto-san.” interrupted his movements. 

He looked up to see Akaashi standing right next to him, face now void of emotions. ‘He’s a true enigma.’ He thought.

“Suga-san can’t come to lock up the gym today, he said he’s got some errands to run. He asked me if I could do it for him, do you mind helping me out?” He asked.

“Umm, yeah sure, I don’t have anything better to do.” replied Bokuto. Perhaps a bad idea on his part to accept his request, given that he’d be at Akaashi’s total mercy while together in an empty gym. Who knows what Akaashi might try next.

Akaashi smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thank you so much, I’m just gonna go make sure everyone’s left and lock the front door. Wait here for me, yeah?”

“Oh, ok. I’ll wait.” Bokuto wasn’t sure why Akaashi wanted him to stay here in the yoga room when they could just go down together. But he couldn’t bring himself to question him with the way those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him. For someone with such devilish flirtatious ways, there was a certain purity to his features that made Bokuto melt like putty in his hands. Why else would he still be here, waiting for him in the yoga room for no reason when he should’ve just gone home. He was completely whipped.

Akaashi came back after a good 10 minutes. Something seemed different about him, but Bokuto couldn’t pin what it was.

Akaashi eyed Bokuto, who was leaning against the mirrored wall staring back at him. He exhaled a breathy moan and checked the muscular man out from his place at the door. 

‘Oh.’ Bokuto thought once he caught on. 

Akaashi held his gaze as he walked over in a painfully slow pace. He moved his sensuous hips from side to side, alluring Bokuto right into his trap. He was playing a game of seduction, and Akaashi had come to win. He stopped right in front of the bigger man, placing his hands on his chest and leaning into his ear to whisper, _“Thank you for waiting, Bokuto-san.”,_ drawing out the “san” suggestively. 

But, you see, Bokuto was terribly competitive. The amount of pent up desire he had for the raven-haired tempter had been driving him crazy for much too long. So when he realized that all of Akaashi’s teasing had culminated to this exact moment, he was not about to let Akaashi win. He hated losing and would do anything to gain the upper hand when challenged. 

Akaashi had executed his game tactics flawlessly, Bokuto was successfully wrapped around his little finger. But there’s one thing he forgot to calculate for. A loophole only Bokuto could work his way out of in order to beat the vixen at his own game.

He circled his muscular arms around the small waist and used his overwhelming strength to turn Akaashi’s lithe body around and press his body against the mirror. 

_“Ahh!”_ Akaashi squeaked in surprise at the sheer force Bokuto used to pin him, reversing the roles of dominance with a single movement. 

It was Bokuto’s turn to torture. 

He smirked when he looked down to see Akaashi looking up at him, body completely engulfed by his. _“Akaashi,”_ Bokuto said, voice laced with arousement. _“You’ve been very naughty lately.”_ He spoke into the other’s mouth before crashing their lips together. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders as his lips were kissed. Their mouths moved in an unsynchronized rhythm, excitement running high. Bokuto sucked on Akaashi’s bottom lip, teeth occasionally grazing the fragile skin, nipping lightly to coax soft moans out of the smaller man. Akaashi, once in control, was now completely at his disposal. He kissed back eagerly, pulling at the lip between his and then letting go, creating a pleasurable pattern. Akaashi opened his mouth, inviting Bokuto’s tongue in. Between desperate caresses of tongues and lips, Bokuto used his leg to pry open a space between the Akaashi’s legging-clad legs, nestling his thigh against the smaller’s crotch and using it to rub against it, creating a pleasant friction.

“Nghh, Bokuto-san, _fuck.”_ Akaashi moaned as his clothed member reacted to the delicious feeling of the large muscular thigh rubbing it. 

Bokuto took the moment Akaashi separated their mouths to latch onto his neck. He sucked dark purple marks on his skin and continued to press his thigh against the other’s lower-half. While Bokuto littered hickey after hickey on his neck, Akaashi was already coming undone. He was unable to contain his whines and grinds against the bigger man. It’s like his mind had gone into overdrive and all he could think of at that moment was, _‘More, more, more!’_

Bokuto licked the fifth hickey he left, this one on a particularly sensitive spot -from what he could tell given Akaashi’s sudden tightened grip on his hair and heavy breathing- and mouthed his way up to the other’s earlobe, biting harshly before retrieving his face. 

Akaashi looked up at him with hazy eyes, ready to take his mouth in his again but Bokuto had other plans. He removed his thigh from its slot between the quivering legs, and before Akaashi could complain from the loss of touch, he manhandled the thin body again and turned it to face the mirror completely. 

“You’re so fucking hot. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Bokuto asked, running his hands up and down Akaashi’s torso underneath his shirt. He snickered, Akaashi could see him shaking his head from the reflection, and continued speaking. 

“What am I asking, of course you do. Or else you wouldn’t have teased at the bar with that naughty hand of yours.” He stopped caressing his midriff and removed one hand from under his shirt to smack Akaashi’s ass. The other gasping from the unexpected action. 

“And you wouldn’t have toyed with me like that in the middle of your own class. _Tch,_ how unprofessional of you.” He spanked him twice in a row this time. 

“Ah! Boku-” 

_Smack_

“to-san! Please!” 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time Akaashi.” Bokuto continued, his voice low and tantalizing. “Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You looked so beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. And now that I know it's mutual… _baby, I’m not holding back.”_ He finished before he dropped to his knees and started kneading Akaashi’s buttcheeks, pulling at the gray leggings with his teeth. 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses onto the fabric, with each one he bit into the clothed skin, capturing bits of the plump muscle and pulling on them as he went along. 

He placed a kiss in the middle of the cheeks and stopped his hands at each side. 

“Akaashi, did you bring a change of clothes?” He asked. 

“Huh? Yeah, why?” Akaashi answered breathily, not really understanding the sudden question. 

Instead of responding, Bokuto’s hands fisted the material of Akaashi’s leggings and tore the clothing right down the seam. Akaashi’s black underwear peaked from beneath the ruined fabric. Akaashi let out a high pitched shriek when he felt Bokuto tear his pants. Before he could even begin to process it, Bokuto grabbed the material of his underwear and ripped it as well, exposing the bare skin of his ass. From the sheer force of the tugs to rip his bottoms, Akaashi’s hips were pulled back. His back was now arched and his butt sticking out while his forehead and hands pressed against the glass to steady himself. Wide-eyed, Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s reflection in the mirror with shock, and horror, and mild arousal. 

Bokuto eyed the masterpiece he had created. The shredded items of clothing framed the smooth rounded butt that kept clenching and unclenching as the owner fidgeted in his overwhelmed state. 

The muscled kickboxer fondled at the soft skin, pinching the fat between his fingers and scratching it with his short nails, leaving faint red streaks across the perky body part. He spread the cheeks apart slowly, appreciating the magnificent view of Akaashi’s pretty pink hole twitching, desperate for him to abuse it. 

He began with an almost ghost-like lick beginning from the perineum all the way up to where the partition ended. He relished in the whimper he was awarded with for his teasing and decided to push a little further before ravishing the yoga instructor. 

He puckered his lips and blew lightly into the hole, causing it to flutter and clench tightly around itself in reaction to his cruel teasing. 

Akaashi’s hands were slipping from the glass and his open-mouthed breathing was fogging up the mirror. He was so desperate for Bokuto to stop torturing him that he pushed his hips further back, hoping Bokuto would take the hint and _just_ eat him out already!

Bokuto felt a little bad watching Akaashi writhe before him. The good part had even started yet. He decided to end his suffering by going right for the kill. His grip on the small but rounded hips tightened to secure him in place and lapped his entrance once before pushing his tongue inside. 

A loud moan ripped from Akaashi’s mouth at the intrusion and a series of strangled whimpers followed suit as the tongue continued to prod. Bokuto licked the skin and swirled his tongue around his sensitive hole, then stuck it back in, moving it inside and feeling how it tightened around him.

Bokuto removed his tongue and sucked on the skin framing the opening, grazing it with his teeth, then licking it. He couldn’t get enough of Akaashi’s sweet taste. He sucked in quick succession, at which Akaashi’s breath quickened, mellifluous sounds falling from his mouth. 

Akaashi was desperate to reach one of his hands down his ruined leggings and touch himself while he was eaten out from behind. But he was already struggling enough as it is to keep himself standing with his hands and forehead pressed against the fogged mirror. Bokuto seemed to notice the losing battle against stability that he was in, and secured his grip on him almost painfully tight. He moved his mouth from the center and went for his left cheek, peppering it with kisses and muttering “Touch yourself baby.”

Akaashi tried to steady his sweaty hold on the mirrored wall and brought his right hand underneath his bottoms to finally stroke his aching member, using the precum it had released as lubricant.

Bokuto moved back over to lap at the puckering hole, circling his tongue around the rim and occasionally prodding the entrance. He was obsessed with the feeling of the ring of muscles tightening around his tongue every time it went in. 

He let go of one of Akaashi’s hips and with his free hand he began to collect all of the saliva that had dribbled around the area with his index finger. Once he deemed it wet enough, he kissed the skin before inserting the coated finger into Akaashi. 

“Ahh, fuck!” Akaashi moaned at the feeling of Bokuto’s thick finger entering him. It felt _so_ much better than his thin fingers ever could. 

Bokuto got up to his knuckle before slowly taking it out and thrusting it back in, allowing for Akaashi to get used to the sensation of being filled.

Once the muscle started to relax and there was less tension around his finger, his movements got faster and deeper. Around his finger he went back to lapping at the skin, lubricating his finger in the process, allowing it to penetrate Akaashi with added ease. 

Akaashi’s head at this point felt like cotton. An incoherent mess of words and begs were tumbling out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Bokuto to go slower or faster, or to continue or stop and fuck him right now. He looked at himself in the mirror and whimpered in embarrassment at the state he was in. His hair was pointing at every direction, the front wet and sticking to his face from having pressed it against the foggy mirror. His eyes were blown and watery, his nose runny, and face completely flushed. One hand was trembling against the wall while the other was stuffed under his leggings. If it had been Bokuto’s goal to have him thoroughly wrecked, he’s accomplished it. 

Akaashi could feel a second finger go in and both curl next to each other, almost reaching his prostate but not quite. 

“Bokuto-san, ah, deep-ah, deeper, please, go deeper.” He begged. 

Bokuto complied, stretching his fingers out as much as he could inside him and curling them once, twice, then retracting them again only to jab them back in with force, repeating the movements. He sucked a love bite beside the ring of muscle while he carried the sequence with vigor. 

From the tingling sensation of feeling the strong digits rub his prostate, his stomach coiled and warmth spread across his lower half. 

“Shit- don’t stop, nghh, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Yeah, right there, ah, ahh, ahhh! Fuck! Bokuto-san!” Akaashi yelled, overcome with the intense orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

Bokuto slowed his movements and allowed Akaashi to ride out his orgasm, placing a few pecks across his butt and comforting him as he whined in pleasure. 

Bokuto stood up and took Akaashi’s chin in his hand to turn his head back for a kiss.

“Damn, Akaashi. For someone so quiet you sure are loud during sex!” He joked once he pulled back, earning him a glare and an elbow to his ribs. 

Bokuto laughed at Akaashi’s reaction and held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry, it's just-” He lowered his hands to the waistband of the ruined bottoms and grabbed at the material, “you sounded so sexy.” He said and lowered both the leggings and boxers till they fell down to the floor. 

He eyed Akaashi’s body in the reflection of the mirror and exhaled loudly. The body in front of him was everything he ever imagined it to be. The thighs were long and soft, hips full despite his lithe figure, midriff tight from his hours teaching at the gym. His skin was glistening, making him look even more ethereal than he’s ever looked. Bokuto can’t believe that he gets to be here, in the presence of his naked glory. Knowing that he just made the man he’s been in love with for a whole year cum, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Akaashi squirmed under Bokuto’s gaze. He couldn’t take him staring at him in the mirror any longer. He stepped out of the pool of clothes around his feet, then turned around in the larger man’s arms to pull him in for a kiss. Their mouths played with each other for a few moments before Akaashi withdrew his lips to lift the shirt Bokuto was wearing, and untied the drawstrings of his sweatpants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He smiled when he caught sight of the magnitude of his counterpart’s cock, and then looked up at Bokuto with lust filled eyes. 

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck me.” Akaashi demanded. 

Bokuto smirked. He stepped out of his clothes, walking them back a couple steps to separate them entirely from the wall. Satisfied with the full view he got of Akaashi’s backside, he replied, “With pleasure.” and bent to hook his arms around Akaashi’s thighs, lifting him off the ground. He made sure to lift high enough for his butt to be directly above his cock. 

Akaashi quickly wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders to prevent himself from losing balance. The strength and confidence Bokuto was exhibiting was turning him on so much that without missing a beat, he tightened his hold on the shoulder with one hand and removed the other one to reach back and align the large dick with his entrance. 

Bokuto loosened his grip enough to drop Akaashi onto his dick, impaling him in one go. 

“AH!” both moaned in unison. Akaashi wrapped his arm back around Bokuto and scratched at his back, consumed in pleasure. Bokuto grunted as he thrusted up, the tight heat around his dick a luxury he was enjoying very much. The delectable sight of Akaashi engulfing him entirely over and over again was absolutely maddening.

“You’re so fucking tight ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto groaned, burying his face into Akaashi’s neck. 

Akaashi felt like he was hallucinating. He could feel Bokuto in his stomach from how powerfully he was ramming into him. Akaashi felt like he had heightened his sense of touch tenfold, desperate to feel every bit of Bokuto, his skin, his muscles, each vein adorning the hardened member inside of him. His mind was hazy but he’s never felt more _alive_ , jumping up and down to meet Bokuto’s thrusts halfway. 

Bokuto’s muscles ached but he kept going. He wouldn’t dare stop now that he felt Akaashi clench around him, his breath picked up into needy pants, his nails digging into his back. Bokuto bit and sucked on Akaashi’s neck, leaving even more purple wounds. His hips slammed into the yoga instructor, loving how unbelievably dirty what they were doing was. 

Here they were, having sex in the yoga studio of the gym they worked at, mid Saturday afternoon. He’s fantasized about this moments so many times, fucking Akaashi into oblivion, and now that he was, he was so happy he could cry. 

“I’m gonna- oh my god, I’m gonna cum!” Akaashi exclaimed, rolling his head back as his body spasmed as he orgasmed for the second time. 

Bokuto kept fucking him through his orgasm, edging him to over-sensitivity. Once he fell limp on Bokuto’s shoulders, he unmounted him and held his waist until his feet were steady on the floor. 

Akaashi took a minute to breathe and return back to reality. When his body felt more stable and he could control his movements better, he knelt on the floor, lightly slapping Bokuto’s hands away from his dick so he could replace them with his instead. 

He started to jerk him off with his hands, one around the base while the other thumbed at the slit. He sped up the movements at the base and moved the hand on the tip to the balls, fondling both with circular motions. 

Bokuto moaned when he felt him Akaashi lick his head followed by his mouth wrapping around his penis. Inside the warm cavern, the tongue continued to rub up against the shaft, dragging the rough side up and rolling the soft underside down. 

His head began to bob insync with his pumping hand. He sucked hungrily on the dick, encouraging Bokuto to reach his much awaited orgasm. 

Akaashi’s hands worked quickly, squeezing and rubbing along his mouth’s sucking. 

“Akaashi I’m gonna cum.” Bokuto warned. 

Akaashi removed his mouth but kept his face close. He continued his hands’ movements at a fast pace. He applied pressure at the tip and prolonged it as his hand went down to the base, then he loosened his grip and went back up, carrying the sequence with expertise. 

“Cum on my face Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, looking up at him and locking their eyes together. 

At the filthy request, Bokuto ejaculated all over Akaashi’s face. He painted his mouth, cheeks, nose, and even his eyebrows with cum. Good thing Akaashi closed his eyes as soon as he felt the warm liquid hit his face, some dribbled down his eyelid and got caught on his eyelashes. 

Bokuto admired the erotic scene in front of him, Akaashi’s face covered in his cum. He was definitely going to treasure that image forever. 

Akaashi slid a finger across his cheek to gather some of the white liquid and put it in his mouth to taste it. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, then he pensively stated, “Hmm, you need to eat more pineapples Bokuto-san.” 

A boisterous laugh erupted from Bokuto. Instead of being offended, he was endeared by ill-timed constructive criticism Akaashi thought would be appropriate to give him after the activities they had just engaged in. He was so wonderfully weird, god how Bokuto loved him. 

“Will do ‘Kaashi!” He replied mid-laugh and walked over to grab his hand towel from his bag so that Akaashi could clean his face. He poured some water from his water bottle over it to dampen it and placed it on Akaashi’s lap. 

After Akaashi wiped his face clean, he stood up and took in the room. He eyed his torn clothes over by the mirror and frowned. He directed a glare at Bokuto. 

“Those were my favorite pair of leggings. You owe me a new pair. And new underwear as well.” He said. 

Bokuto analyzed his face to make sure he wasn’t actually angry and cracked a smile once he deemed himself safe. 

‘How about this. Let me take you out for lunch, and I’ll buy you a new pair of both on the way.” Bokuto suggested. 

Akaashi’s face softened and he smiled back at him.

“Sure, I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't get the pineapple comment, Pineapple supposedly makes your cum taste better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it so much. I literally created this AU a year ago when I got the hots for my kickboxing instructor and thought he looked a lot like Bokuto. Then my mind went all bokuaka and now here we are, a year later, and my fantasy is finally written. 
> 
> Remember to comment and give the story a kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter? [Randann00](https://twitter.com/randann00)


End file.
